vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sion Zail
|-| Lioness King/Top Sword= |-| Cold Hero= |-| Third Tobal War= Summary Sion Zail is a Knight of the Zail family and the previous Top Sword. After a fight with the next Zail Head, she was sentenced to become Knights together with her guardians Rhea and Clint Zail, accomplishing many victories, earning the title of Top Sword and the planet Damir as her domain. After a devastating attack on her kingdom by EX-Type Zero "Rabbit", she was send to planet Tobal's moon Vaign, decided to confront the EX-Type Zero "Hyperion" on Tobal though, joining the Tobal war and ending it victoriously after slaying Hyperion. The price she paid for this victory was a massively damaged body, forcing her to become a Cold Hero and ice herself. She was thawed after the events of the War of Prayer, defending Tobal once again from the AG's and setting the events of Another Episode 2 "A village where you are" in motion Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | At most High 7-A Name: Sion Zail, Lioness King, Sword Saint Origin: Knight Run Gender: Female Age: Around 300 years biologically, in her twenties to thirties mentally Classification: Knight, Master Knight, Cold Hero, Top Sword, Zero Breaker, Homunculus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Sword Master, Pray Style user, Energy Manipulation (Can condense energy to form particle blades), Forcefield Negation With AB Swords (Special property of AB Swords), Danmaku via "V" (Can split the blade into hundreds of smaller pieces to attack with), Can fully copy and comprehend martial arts and techniques by only seeing them once, Forcefield Creation (DC Coats passively generate a barrier around the user, Gravity Manipulation via Gravity Device (A biological component of members of the Zail family, that allows the user to manipulate gravity), Resistance to Radiation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. DC Coats protect their wearer from direct radiation and sustain their air circulation, allowing them to fight in space) | All previous abilitys sans Danmaku, Transformation, Healing, Resistance to Matter Manipulation via Number 680. "Armored Blade" (Creates an armor that completely nullifies the effects of Mysteltein, that decomposes organic and non-organic matters through its presence alone) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (As a Top Sword she should be at least comparable to Pray Mayer, as a descendant of Eve Zail, she's physically stronger than Ray Zail, who was stated to be physically stronger than Anne Mayer) | At most Large Mountain level (Far weaker than her prime, but could still clash with Hyperion and kill it) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Anne) Lifting Strength: Class M (Compareable to Ray Nelson, who effortlesly did this) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | At most Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level physically, at least Large Mountain level with a DC coat (Can tank direct hits from EX-Type AG's) Stamina: Superhuman (As a Top Sword she should be comparable to Pray) Range: Extended melee range with AB Swords, Tens of meters with Holy Sword techniques and AB Sword Number. 5 "V" Standard Equipment: AB Sword Number 5. "V", various DC Coates | AB Sword Number 680. "Armored Blade" Intelligence: Genius (Her understanding for the art of fighting earned her the title "Sword Saint", earned the title Top Sword within a span of a couple of years) Weaknesses: None noteable | Her body is slowly falling apart after her first duel with Hyperion, loses controll over her body and reason the moment she sustains life threatening damage due to her Adam blood Key: Lioness King | Cold Hero/Third Tobal War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Knight Run Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7